The present invention relates to an elevator car consisting of a floor, doors, side walls, a back wall and a roof.
An elevator car of modular construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,707. The elevator car consists of a floor, sliding doors with a front wall, side walls, a back wall and a roof. The side walls are connected with the back wall and with the front wall by means of angle elements, wherein clips hold the walls and the angle elements together. Moreover, the walls are screw-connected with the floor. The roof encloses the walls according to the principle of a sleeve roof.
A disadvantage of this known equipment is that the complete walls and roof are costly and bulky and cause high production and assembly costs.